


減肥

by Alteredfreak



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 雙性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: 關於減肥
Relationships: 徐開騁/阿雲嘎, 開嘎, 開雲見日
Kudos: 8





	減肥

**Author's Note:**

> 嘎雙星，慎

双   
所有人都知道徐开骋有个宝贝得不行的女朋友，每个行程都得向她报备，人一不开心了身体不舒服了，徐大明星立刻丢下工作干回家，甭管面前坐着的是哪个老总。

徐开骋喜欢叫他女朋友小名，或是猪猪、小猪、宝宝……但徐开骋的女友其实是只香香软软的小兔，平时反应挺慢，中文说不利索，瞧着好欺负。一生气就能伶牙俐齿地怼他，瞪着一双大眼睛，脸都气鼓了，冷冰冰地不理人，要哄好久才气消。

这么难搞的一只兔子，徐开骋乐意天天供着她，要星星月亮都给她摘下来。

徐开骋有个宝贝老婆，却从没人见过他老婆，只从徐大明星的手机壁纸看出来对方是个大美人，个子高，一双长腿又白又细，纤腰翘臀。

难怪徐总天天赶着下班，回家能有美人在怀，谁还有心思搬砖？

所有人都知道阿云嘎有个佔有慾极强的老公，天天上下班接送，情人节圣诞节玫瑰花紫丁香堆满办公室，生怕别人不知道她名花有主。

阿云嘎喜欢惊喜，也喜欢当个受宠的小女人，尽管她还没三十岁就当上百大企业的高管，她骨子里还是渴望被爱，而她的小男朋友完美契合她的渴望。

阿云嘎的小男友小她两岁，在她眼里就是个弟弟，她没和弟弟交往过，但徐开骋不一样，他把阿云嘎当成公主，心尖上的一块肉来疼，年龄从来不是问题，爱意超越一切。

阿云嘎在小男友面前经常使小性子，她以前一直是有苦往肚子里吞，只字不提的性格，一个人坚强了二十多年，遇到能对他露出软肋的人，何其幸运。

阿云嘎很爱很爱她的小男友，却从来不说。

阿云嘎的手软软小小的，仔细摸却能摸出来硬茧，是她并不顺遂的前半生带来的，阿云嘎经常捣鼓乐器，在家里卸去脂粉，光着脚盘腿坐在木质地板上弹吉他，柔顺的长发垂在肩上，整个人浸在阳光里，她张口吟唱故乡的歌谣，突兀的元素在她身上和谐地交融。

徐开骋是她最忠实的听众，也是最狂热的歌迷，他头枕着阿云嘎紧实的大腿，半闭着眼睛倾听她的嗓音，沙哑温柔的声音在他耳边回盪，独一无二的天籁，徐开骋伸手勾住对方的一缕发丝，淡淡的香草气息，秀美中带着一丝锐利，和阿云嘎的气质相符。

阿云嘎唱完一曲，放下吉他，俯下身在小男友颊边落下一吻，“我饿了。”

“想吃什么？”

“麻辣锅。”

阿云嘎窝在沙发里，举着手机滑呀滑，微信一天上百条消息，阿云嘎嘟着嘴念念有词地一一回复，头枕着软萌兔的抱枕，身上盖着一条胡萝卜的造型被，像个小女孩，徐开骋摆好碗筷喊了几声，阿云嘎一心不能二用，浑没听见，直等到徐开骋盖住她的手机，揽着阿云嘎的腰让她从沙发上起来，半拖半抱着带到餐桌前。

阿云嘎本来要发怒，看着一桌红豔豔的菜又忘了要骂徐开骋，大口吃了起来，徐开骋给她开了一罐可乐，阿云嘎吃没多久就放下筷子，抱着可乐喝。徐开骋捏了捏她热呼呼的小手，“饱了？”

“嗯。”阿云嘎擦了擦沾满红油的嘴，笑眯眯地看着徐开骋，“好吃！下次还订这家。”

“吃这么少一会儿又饿，家里没零食了。”

“我太胖啦，要减肥。”

“减个屁。”一贯温柔的徐开骋爆了粗，“妳这个月都瘦成什么样了？必须长胖。”

阿云嘎哄小孩似地，往徐开骋脸上吧唧一口，“我真的吃饱了，不信你摸，小肚子鼓起来啦。”

徐开骋被牵着手复上阿云嘎平坦的小腹，还没骂人呢，姐姐朝他害羞得笑了笑，引着徐开骋的手伸进宽松的睡裙，她只穿了一件蕾丝丁字裤，徐开骋一摸就能摸到她柔软的臀肉和小丘似的阴部。阿云嘎轻喘，夹住腿蹭了蹭徐开骋的大手，眼睛复上一层水雾，舔了舔洁白的兔牙，“不吃了……好不好？”

阿云嘎敞开腿坐在餐桌上，咬着手指轻轻地喘息，徐开骋跪在地上，脸埋在她的腿间，握着阿云嘎挺立的阴茎啧啧有声地吞吐，涨红的肉棒被唾液裹得晶亮，阿云嘎一条长腿挂在徐开骋肩上方便他动作，丁字裤被拉到腿跟，只露出她粉白的阴部。徐开骋的手挑着丁字裤细细的带子在阿云嘎的臀缝游走，粗糙的蕾丝研磨着她最细嫩的密处，阿云嘎几次含不住手指啊啊地呻吟，一只手抓着徐开骋的头发，用力得指尖泛白，藏在男人性器下的肉花悄悄绽放，一张一缩地吸着。

徐开骋吞吐着阿云嘎的性器，用力吸吮着粗长的肉棒，两颊凹陷，同时右手狠狠拉扯陷入臀缝的细带，阿云嘎跨在他肩上的腿痉挛地弹动几下，抖着雪白的臀肉射在男人嘴里，她大张着嘴喘息，唾液顺着天鹅似地的脖颈流下，胸前的两团白肉随着她射精的战栗弹了弹，像粉白的小兔子。徐开骋抹掉嘴边的精液，亲了亲阿云嘎疲软的性器，一路往上亲吻，直到阿云嘎水红的唇瓣，“嘎嘎的精液好浓。”徐开骋沙哑地在她耳边说道，阿云嘎涨红了脸，支支吾吾地说不话，两条腿自动缠上男人的劲瘦的腰间，方才没被满足的肉穴已经被淫水浸湿，她暗示地在徐开骋鼓起的档部蹭了蹭，洇湿对方深色的西装裤。

徐开骋解开皮带，让勃发的性器抵着阿云嘎的阴部，粗糙的手指掐揉着肿大的肉花，阿云嘎急喘着攀上他的肩，柔软的乳房紧贴着男人隆起的胸肌，眼角泛着红色，阿云嘎迫切地和徐开骋交换亲吻，水红的小舌头被叼着吸吮，她呜呜咽咽地在男人身上撩拨，肉蒂被男人掐着亵玩，早已习惯被徐开骋贯穿的女穴一个劲地冒水，她挺着腰想吞入对方宽大的龟头，却被掐着腰动弹不得，阿云嘎难受地夹着腿，牵着徐开骋的手指放上自己的乳房，“摸我、嗯……啊、好爽……”

徐开骋逗了她好一阵子，甚至让阿云嘎又射了一次，吐着小舌头高潮，肉花氾滥着汁水，浸湿他在其中肆虐的手指，徐开骋亲了亲阿云嘎的圆润的鼻尖，“宝贝……妳射了好多，逼里还有这么多水？”

阿云嘎被臊得脸红，小拳头在徐开骋背上捶了几下，脑子里转换汉语的速度直线下降，“呜……你别欺负我了、肏进来嘛……”

“那你喊我一声。”

“啊、啊……宝宝、开开……疼疼我嘛……”

“不是这句。”徐开骋的手指徐徐地插着逼，在阿云嘎的g点上磨，阿云嘎几乎说不出整话，啊啊啊地浪叫，“嗯嗯……老公！老公快干我……啊、嘎嘎受不了了……”

“真乖。”徐开骋亲了亲阿云嘎的眼角，阴茎在红肿的肉蒂上蹭过，插进阿云嘎的汁水氾滥的逼里，对方倏地绷紧身体，臀肉被掐得变形，她绷直了腿，小小的逼被粗长的性器填得满满当当，她被噎着似地梗住脖子，肉红的乳头颤巍巍地挺着，阿云嘎蹬着腿受不了地哀叫，徐开骋的大手卡着阿云嘎纤细的腰，让她只能在他身下弹动，徐开骋用着劲一下一下地劈开紧致的肉穴，好在阿云嘎的水多，堪堪纳进他凶狠的阴茎。徐开骋抱着阿云嘎的一条腿挂在自己腰上，发力狠干她的骚逼。

阿云嘎整个人挂在徐开骋身上，两腿踩不到地，小男友的手臂粗壮，掐着她的臀往自己的性器上撞，阿云嘎被干得浑身颤抖发红，逼里的淫水滴滴答答地淌，阴茎涨得紫红也射不出一点精液，她靠着女穴高潮了数次，纤长的小腿绷得笔直，脚背用力弓起几乎要抽筋，徐开骋知道她所有敏感点，包括怎么肏能让阿云嘎爽到潮吹。

阿云嘎的腰很细，臀肉却饱满，像一颗汁水充盈的蜜桃，挨肏的时候泛着粉，徐开骋揉面团似地掐捏她肥软的臀肉，粗红的鸡巴狠狠地肏逼，阿云嘎的体质让她对性爱的渴求愈强，也愈敏感，两副器官同时被玩的快感让她浑身过电似地抽搐，肉穴紧紧地锁住带给她无限欢愉的肉棒，阿云嘎无声地尖叫，肉逼失禁似地吹了一阵，层层积累的高潮让阿云嘎几乎晕过去。

徐开骋亲了亲阿云嘎汗湿的发，抱着她往卧室里走，一阵拍打和暧昧的响动，最后只剩断断续续的呻吟和求饶。

嘎嘎：再也不敢减肥了。


End file.
